


Kissing your bestfriend challange

by COTZO



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M, Sex, Sick Character, kiss my bestfriend challange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COTZO/pseuds/COTZO
Summary: Mo Guanshan wanted Tian just for himself. So he was doing this challenge and hoping for the best.
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days), He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Kissing your bestfriend challange

**Author's Note:**

> Attention RANTING: "Dude whoever invented the term "Morning sickness" is dumb or plain stupid. No, let me tell you when you get pregnant girls the "morning" sickness is not just in the morning, it can be at lunchtime or evening, it can be the whole day so, FUCK YOU morning sickness!"
> 
> That being said sorry for not posting anything since a while ago ( a long while I know ) but I am one of the women that have all-day sickness, all my pregnancy time ( because it didn't stop at 3 months as it usually stops). 
> 
> It's the first time I managed to write anything more than a few words so... here it is. Enjoy some smutty Tian Shan :D!

None of his friends understood how it was possible but Guan Shan became a star overnight on Tic Tok with his cooking. The young man was sitting as always in a kitchen and preparing himself for a video, he had to recognize he kinda liked that people were watching his videos, and those videos brought him some work offers. He arranged his camera but not filming what he was cooking but He Tian who was sitting on the couch and playing on his phone. Because he was on Tic Tok all the time, it was normal he checked other videos as well and he saw this particular challenge where best friends were kissing their long time crushes. It was a tempting idea, really tempting. He and He Tian have had this love-hate relationship in school, turned into best friends in high school. He Tian kept flirting with him, touching him and helping him any time Guan Shan needed it, with jobs, moral support and just being there. High school days were almost over and Guan Shan was scared of the future because he didn’t want their friendship to end, he didn’t want He Tian to leave somewhere without him, to be honest, he wanted Tian just for himself. So he was doing this and hoping for the best. He went on the couch, asking He Tian what was he doing. The man showed him his phone, then put his head on the redhead and continued playing. Mo looked at his friend with lights in his eyes and smiled. He got up and closed the video. He couldn’t do it now. That evening he looked at the video over and over. He added text and then got his laptop, the first thing he bought with his money after He Tian found the photography gig. The photos ended up great and he added the picture with him and Tian in the video. After that, he remembered he had a video with the two of them after winning a basketball match, recorded by Yi. They were happy, laughing, and in the heat of the moment, he let the boy embrace him for a second or two. He added the really short video of them in He Tian’s car going to the beach, the sun rising and the wind blowing their hair. They had so many memories together and things were good, were really good, if not for his fear of the other disappearing. He will do it the next day, he was going to the guy’s home anyway to cook and eat lunch, maybe film a video with what he cooked. Mo went to bed smiling.

The second day after school Mo was walking to his friend’s house, encouraging himself, telling himself he will do it today but when he got there He Tian was playing something with Jian Yi while Zheng Xi was already washing some vegetables and slicing them just like Mo had shown him before. The boy was patient and learning fast, wanting to know how dishes were made for when he would move to college ( probably with Yi, but let’s be honest he would still be the one who had to cook).

“Hey, we got here a little while ago and He Tian told me you would cook so I started preparing some vegs. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Neah, it’s ok.” 

While talking, Guan Shan felt He Tian’s arms surrounding him.

“You’re here!”

“Yeah, told you I would be. Do you have a bit of temperature?”

“Huh? No, I just got a bit warmer because of the game.”

“OK, food will be ready in 15, you have time for just one more game if you hurry up.”

“Perfect, thanks red.”

What heat Mo’s face was not the thank you or the nickname but the smooth cheek kiss he received after. It was not something new between them but it was giving him shivers every time. Their arguments were long forgotten, replaced by tender touches, their bickering was just for fun and it usually made them both smile, that’s how their relationship was now.

He felt embarrassed when he realized that Xi was looking at him and smiling. The boy never said anything but the look he was giving him talked for itself. He had no right to talk, his relationship with Jian Yi just transformed from friends to lovers a few months ago and that’s because Yi had no more patience and pushed the limits offering him the best birthday gift ever, birthday sex indeed. He and He Tian found out after because Yi was scared to death that he pushed it too hard and Zhen Xi would hate him and he was crying and telling them how he ran away after, when Xi knocked on their door, mad as hell but with worry in his eyes. Tian then took his hand and dragged him out of the apartment, telling them that the key was on the hanger and to be out by tomorrow. 

They had slept at Mo’s house that night, and because the bed was one person only, Mo thought they would be cramped and wanted to lay a futon on the floor, but He Tian just took his pants down, stole a shirt from Mo’s closet and threw both of them in bed, snuggled. The redhead had the best and worst night, not being able to sleep at all but feeling the other’s body close to his, feeling his perfume and smell, looking at him when he was sure he felt asleep. 

Slowly sighing and giving Xi a nasty look, they started cooking, Mo telling him what to do from time to time. While eating they talked about plans and exams and fears they had, Mo not paying much attention because Tian was a bit weird, salting the food a bit more than normal. 

Guan Shan told the others goodbye but unlike every other time, he didn’t leave with them. After whines and protests, he forced He Tian in bed and called his mother, who was a nurse, telling her what he thought were the symptoms. While talking with her he saw the other jumping in the bath, puking all he had eaten that day. He was really worried and his mom told him to call the ambulance because there was a nasty new cold spreading fast. He let the phone go, helping the other to stand and wash his face. He told him what he was about to do, but Tian said they have a personal doctor, to call his brother, he will know what to do. Mo has met the brother once or twice but he was still a bit afraid of him. Guan Shan looked at his friend and called. He needed help now. He Cheng answered after the third ring.

“He Tian?”

The voice was monotonous and a bit commanding, cold even.

“Um, I’m Guan Shan.”

“Oh, the redhead. Why do you have my brother’s phone?”

“I think Tian is really sick. I wanted to call the ambulance but he told me to call you instead because you have your own doctor.”

“What are the symptoms?”

“Fever, vomit and I think numb senses. I don’t really know he’s really out of it.”

“Shit, be there in 10, try to stay as far away from him as possible, do you hear me? I know you are worried and won’t leave but stay in another room.”

“But …”

The conversation was already over. The bell rang in 10 minutes and He Cheng entered the house with another person, masks on their faces. He told Guan Shan that he will call him soon and that he should go home. 

Mo was so worried that he didn’t realize when he got home or how. He entered his room, searched for the symptoms, and was shocked by what he found. The new disease was bad and was spreading fast. Should he stay at home or go somewhere so that he wouldn’t infect his mother also if maybe he got it from He Tian? Will Tian be well? He looked so sick when he left. He called his mother and told her his thoughts, asking her to go for a while and live with his aunt. He knew it was hard, and she had to swallow a lot of pride for it, but it was better than to die. His mother sighed but agreed. Mo was feeling fine but he didn’t want to risk it. He spent all night talking with his friends, telling them they should be careful and searching for info. He didn’t understand how it was possible that it was not announced worldwide yet. He felt asleep at 4 or 5 in the morning but woke up at 8 and tried calling He Tian. The phone was answered right away but it was Cheng who told him that his brother was stable but it would take some days until he could know for sure if he will get better or not. Mo Guan Shan thanked him and closed the conversation, got under the blanket, and started crying. He felt useless and he hated that he couldn’t help his friend and couldn’t be there for him. He hated himself for that and for telling his mom to leave the house. It was a long time since he felt so scared and good for nothing. He felt asleep again. 

One week has passed, his mother was encouraging him, telling him that it was not bad and that she was having lot to work, one more week and he would know if he was fine or not and maybe she could be back home, to hang on tight. He was talking on Skype with Yi and Xi a lot. They were together in Yi’s apartment, his mom was announced to stay away for a while, and Xi told his family that he didn’t want to get them sick if he could. Yi was thanking him all the time because he learned Xi how to cook and they were not dying of hunger. It was in the night when his phone started ringing and he answered without looking at it. 

“Little Mo…”

Oh fuck his voice was so rough but it was so good to hear it again.

“Fuck, Tian. How are you? Are you ok? Has your fever finally got down?”

“Slow down red ball of fluff.”

“I thought we had the discussion where I told you never to call me that again.”

“God it’s good to hear your voice again. Kept dreaming about you, you know …”

“Tian?”

Nothing could be heard for a few seconds and then another voice as on the phone.

“He fought with me to call you. He felt asleep now, he will call you again.”

“Thank you for letting him.”

“As if I could stop him. Got any symptoms yourself?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Good, have a good night!”

And without having the time to answer, the call ended. Mo managed to smile and sleep better that night. He Tian has called and he was better. He was so happy. But he missed him so fucking bad. He realized he never got to confess. He had to do it the next chance he got, he only hoped he had a chance in the future.

The next day he was again called but this time a bit earlier and they got to talk at least 15 minutes until Tian fell asleep again. Two days later Mo was on Skype when Tian video called him. They talked and smiled and laughed and just enjoyed each other’s voices and faces. They didn’t even add their friends, just the two of them. He Tian was better each day and when Guan Shan hit the 14 days limit without having any problem and he called his mother back home. He was talking with his friends every night, playing games, and joking around, but he always reserved his last hour before going to sleep for He Tian only. They watched videos together, listened to music, and enjoyed each other’s company. He Cheng had left after his brother was better, but he was calling all the time and sending him food made by his maid. One time Tian woke up with his brother and also his bodyguard (who was he thinking he fooled, let’s called it by the name, lover) Qui. They personally brought him food and came to check on the little brother. They haven’t stayed long but they talked and Cheng tried to convince Tian to go live with them, but he was rejected right away. 

They have taken their exams online and even Mo got a good grade because he had time to study. They were pretty happy, planning to go somewhere as soon as it was allowed. The whole country was locked inside by now. One day Guan Shan couldn’t handle it anymore, he talked with his mother in the morning got some clothes, and went as fast as he could to the person that he missed so badly. He was panting when he got to the other’s door and knocked. He Tian opened with a bored look on his face, or maybe he just got out of bed but the second he realized who it was, he all but jumped and took the other in his arms laughing loudly.

“What …? Why …? MO!!!!”

Guan Shan was also laughing and tightened his grip on the other. God, it was so good to see his friend again. Tian’s face was even more shocked when he released the other and wanted to drag him into the apartment but saw the luggage. 

“Does it mean you’re staying?”

“A while. My mom is barely home, she has to be at the hospital all the time and I thought maybe you are hungry for some beef stew.”

He Tian’s face lightened and he took Guam Shan in his arms, lifting him from the floor and gripping tight. 

“I’d do about anything to get your cooking again.”

“Well then aren’t you just lucky?”

“But you must really like me a lot to come here little ball of fluff.”

“Say that again and maybe I will cook only for me.”

“No, no please brother Mo feed me with your hands and love.”

Mo felt all his body blushing and turned around to go to the kitchen. While prepping the ingredients, he felt the other’s eyes on him.

“Go and play something while I cook.”

“No way, I missed you too much. Say thank you that I control myself from holding you in my arms while you cook.”

“… I missed you too and you know that. But don’t you dare come here or I will stab you.”

He Tian’s smile told him he knew the threat had no real truth in it.

“I know better than bother you while in the kitchen. Hey, why aren’t you making any video while cooking? I bet you have better light here.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Guan Shan calculated his chances of being rejected and they were almost 0, the other was so glad to see him that if he had a tail he would have wiggled it. He promised himself that the first time he got he would do it, so he prepped his phone, checked that the food had at least 15 – 30 minutes more to cook on the fire, and made a plan. Should he go and kiss the guy or …? He was so tense and thinking so hard that he didn’t hear the other coming to him, he just felt He Tian embrace him hard, his forehead on his shoulder. Guan Shan sighed and clicked on record, it was now or never. 

“He Tian?”

A muffled yes reverberated from his back. 

“Can you please tell me something?”

At last, the boy lifted his head and put his chin on one shoulder.

“Anything you want but I don’t think I want to release you. Really Mo, you have no idea how much I missed you!”  
The redhead blushed hard but didn’t give up. He turned a bit and lifted the other’s head with one hand. He then closed the space between them really slow, looking in the other’s eyes. Tian was in shock when he felt the other’s lips on his, and that could be observed from his eyes. After 5 seconds of nothing happening, Tian remaining unmoved as a stone, Mo gave the other boy a bit of space, ready to let the other go. Tian held him harder and enquired with a very breathy voice.

“Guan Shan …. Really?”

Mo released the air that was blocked in his lungs and answered.

“I like you He Tian, really.”

The black-haired boy started maniacally laughing and lifted the redhead from the ground, spinning him. 

“Tian … let me go!”

Guan Shan had tried but the other’s mood was contagious. He was smiling, trying really hard not to laugh. He was placed on the counter and kissed hard and with passion. It seemed that Tian had held it in as well. Mo released him just to close the video and then continued the kiss, too happy to care about anything else. 

15 minutes later when they were able to stop for at least a bit, they both sighed happily, not releasing the other, not going too far away from the other. 

“I like you too. Since grade school I had my eyes on you, you know that, but I thought I had no chance at something more than friendship.”

“Well … you have now. But first, let me feed you.”

Mo was laughing when he saw how undecided was He Tian.

“Let’s eat something first and well see after.”

“Ok, I don’t want to, but ok.”

They ate and talked, one of their hands interlinked, fingers pressing and gripping. They didn’t care how awkward it was. 

All day passed with kisses, embraces, and playing games. They were touching and kissing, not being able to resist. Guan Shan has shown He Tian the video and the other was speechless, the video was just too perfect. They got to bed and the redhead was thinking if maybe he should stop them from going all the way, maybe not tonight, and not because he was not ready or something, on the contrary, he had already placed some lube and condoms by the bed, but he didn’t know if they should do it from their first day together. He made up his mind when He Tian took him in his arms and kissed him slowly and sweetly. He had waited too much already. 

He took an active role in their caressing and touching, undressing Tian of his shirt and shorts, and a few seconds later, of his own clothes. They were just in their boxers, feeling all the other’s heat. The room was dark but lit by the city light from outside. Mo pushed Tian sitting, supported by the wall, and he sat in his lap, kissing him hard, touching his arms and shoulders, caressing his chest. The dark-haired boy was kissing him with the same intensity, touching him on his back, legs and groping his ass. When they didn’t kiss they were watching each other with a lost look, full of fire and want. 

“Mo, are you sure? There is no hurry, we are here and …”

He was stopped by the other’s lips on him.

“Shut up, I waited already too much. I want you bad, so shut the fuck up and let’s do this.”

He Tian changed their position, laying Mo on the bed under him, searching for provision in his drawer. 

“Don’t bother, look under the bed.”

He Tian had a look full of wonder and Mo felt he was blushing hard. He kissed his boyfriend to hide the redness. He Tian left his mouth just to go to his neck and suck his skin, lick the affected area, and go further. Guan Shan felt shivers all over his body and breathed hard. He was started by his own moan when his apple was bitten and licked. He wanted to do the same, to give the other what he received but the other didn’t let him.

“Please, let me tonight. I promise I will let you do whatever you want tomorrow but I had dreamed about it so many times, woke up hard and masturbated thinking about you, please let me enjoy this.”

“Remember what you said, anything I want tomorrow right?”

“Absolutely anything!”

As soon as he said the words, his mouth, lips, and tongue were on his redhead, enjoying the skin on the collarbones, leaving hickeys and kisses. The hurried breath gave Mo shivers and his skin got goosebumps. He moaned again, this time really hard, when his left nipple was played with, licked and slowly bitten, sucked and released, just for the same torture to continue on the right one. Guan Shan was feeling dizzy, his body feeling too many things at once. The other’s tongue was at his navel, two strong hands were massaging his thighs, scrapping them slowly. When He Tian bit his dick through his boxers, Mo Guan Shan screamed. It was too much and too little at the same time. He was holding the pillow from behind his head and breathing hard. He knew he wouldn’t last too much when Tian took his boxers down his legs and thrown them somewhere in the room. The head of his dick was engulfed in the other’s mouth and he saw stars. His hands automatically went to the other’s hair and gripped hard. He could not control himself, it felt so good that he was sure he will come any second now. The sucking continued, the head moving forward with every move. 

“Tian, … ah, Ti…an, don’t stop,!”

The other boy did exactly that, stopped and looked at the other, his eyes wondering and shocked.

“Don’t, please don’t stop, I’m so close, please!”

The words were whispered and whined. The movement was continued with more vigor than before, He Tian swallowing and moaning, excited to the max by all the moaning and the other’s reactions. 

Mo didn’t push the other away when he released, it was way too late for that but instead pushed a bit further in the other’s mouth. He breathed hard for a few seconds, trying to get back from the euphoria, but when he opened his eyes He Tian’s head was on his shoulder and his hand holding his dick through his boxers, trying really hard to calm down himself.

“What are you doing?”

“I need to prep you and then take it easy and … ahhhh … I can’t at this stage.”

“Move your hand.”

“Bot Moooo …”

“Release it I said.”

He Tian released himself, and Mo kissed him. The other was whining in his mouth and gripping the sheets hard. The redhead pushed the undergarments with one hand while supporting his body on the other. Tian’s dick was hot, wet, and already twitching. The smell was pungent but not unpleasant and Mo had mercy of him and started to move his hand fast, gripping it hard. He Tian was moaning hard, whining and trembling, pleading for something that even he didn’t know, to stop or go faster. Mo could have stopped the liquid with his hand, could have moved from under but he didn’t want to. The heat of the other’s come, so hot on his skin, the wetness of it all, and the smell, it all excited Guan Shan again. He Tian came so hard that a bit of it got on his cheek. 

“A bit better now?”

“Uh-huh.”

Some seconds later He Tian was kissing him hard, playing with his fingers on his body with come. It was slippery and hot. 

“Turn over on the bed Mo.”

Guan Shan didn’t even hesitate. He’s done his homework, he knew he had to be fingered and prepped. He briefly wondered if Tian would let him finger him tomorrow, but his thoughts disappeared in a second when he felt not fingers and cold lube but the hot tongue on his hole. He moaned and tried to look, he wanted to protest, but what sense would it make? It was really good, even though it was kinda embarrassing. Wet and hot, the tongue slipped bit by bit inside, fuck it was so maddening, too good to stop but also not enough. When He Tian inserted the first finger there was no pain, as he felt when he fingered himself the first time, maybe just a bit of pressure, but that was easy to ignore because the other’s hand was playing with his dick slowly. The second finger created a bit more pressure and a bit of pain but not for too much time, Tian was trying really hard to make him feel only pleasure, and slowly the pleasure increased, from his backside and from his dick. Mo was moaning and trying to stay as relaxed as possible. The third digit created a bit of a problem, the pain was really there, three fingers were a bit too much but He Tian was really patient, waiting for him to calm down and relax. On the third thrust, Mo felt something buzzing him, a bit of pleasure explosion. 

“Ah, there. Tian, there.”

“Hmmm, here?”

“Ah, I think so. Keep hitting that place.”

“My pleasure.”

After 5 minutes of finger thrusting and moving on the same area, Guan Shan was feeling as he could have come many times already. Moaning and breathing hard, whining, and holding the sheets in his hands, he felt like crying when the fingers got out without him coming. 

“Mo, can I go further?”

Kisses were placed on the wet neck and hands were massaging his back.

“Yeah, get to it and make me come already.”

The head has not so hard to accept but the rest was another story, it hurt, not a lot, but it hurt, even though Tian stopped and added lube again and again. When he was all inside, Guan Shan was close to crying. He breathed a few times to get the feeling away and tried to relax. It was hard, really hard, but after some minutes it was getting better. He moved his hips a bit and it was ok, he could endure it. He knew the first time would be bad but… maybe next time will be better. What he didn’t expect was to feel better after a few more thrusts. He Tian was patient, touching the other erogenous zones while moving slowly. When Mo changed his position a bit, Tian was hitting that zone again and pleasure was coming on the line. It really took a while but they were both thrusting now, Mo trying really hard to make Tian come. He would not be able to from just his ass, even rubbing his dick, he was not so close, the pain still there, even though muddled with pleasure, but He Tian was so close he could smell it. 

“Shan sorry, I … I … “

“Let it go, don’t hold it in.”

“But you?”

“Next time maybe. Come on Tian, you’re so close I can feel you pulsating in me.”

Few thrusts later and Tian was coming hard inside him, and Mo felt himself getting wet and hot, and really bothered, he was really excited now. Tian turned him and sucked his dick while fingering that zone again, just that now the area was much wetter and slippery, he knew he would come as well. Those fingers thrusting and massaging just that area that felt so good and the mouth that sucked his dick hard, it was all it took for him to come. 

Mo was still wheezing when He Tian lifted him princess style and went with him in the bathroom. The water was hot and felt really good on their skin. They had washed all the sweat, come and lube on their skin, tiredness filling their bones. It was a day full of events and they needed the sleep. After changing the sheets and blanket, Shan joking that they must burn them the next day, they got to bed spooning style and He Tian was almost asleep when he heard from his arms: 

“Don’t forget, you said anything I want.”


End file.
